


In Which Leo Is Thrust Into Various Archangels' Service

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an exercise, Leo as an Ofanite in all the Archangels' service.</p>
<p>(Fade wrote the Litheroy one, mostly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Leo Is Thrust Into Various Archangels' Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



* * *

# In Which Leo Is Thrust Into Various Archangels' Service

**Blandine**

Okay, so I would never have volunteered except for the whole _Marches_ thing, because I'm good at it, and I remember the things I created there...

"It's very simple," _she_ told me. "The human dreams are precious, and they are vulnerable. And you can keep watch over them."

"Do _we_ ever get to sleep?" I asked, because she seemed to be waiting for some kind of question.

She smiled and said, "Sometimes, yes. But don't tell the other Servitors. It's a secret why all the Hearts are on pillows."

* * *

**Christopher, Who May Not Exist In The Canon Leo Universe, But Alphabetical Order, Y'know?**

Teaching kids is _so_ much easier when you've got energy to match. Role's not bad, either. Support network? _Much_ better.

I gotta admit, I do miss the resonance. Not the... broken part. But the convenience of making sure that things broke when I wanted them to break. And trying to impersonate humans is a lot harder when you can't just flop down. But it's still true what they say -- a book is a way to go all kinds of places without leaving the room.

(Also? Basements. Big open basements. Great things.)

* * *

**David**

Okay, one of the things I never liked about Ofanim was the whole "always running around" thing. Zip, zip, zip, bunch of flighty airheads, y'know?

Not everyone. Stone. Not just rocks, but _all_ rocks. Including the really hot ones that've turned liquid, and the plate tectonics, and stuff like that. Yeah, be _able_ to move fast when you need, but movement's movement, y'know? No need to sprint when you can amble.

And then there's the Angel of Cities who kind of grabbed me and announced that any architect was a friend of hers, which is a kind of useful -- if spooky -- trick of Mercurian resonance.

* * *

**Dominic**

...look, it's not forever. It's _not_ forever. This whole following-rules thing just makes me a little twitchy.

But I figured that I kind of owed the Word a few things. So here I am. Well, for a chunk of time, there I was in school again, which is sort of like college only without quite so much ability to hare off on your own ideas... But at least expectations are spelled out. Seraph Boss means you don't have to guess about stuff. Black or white. True or false.

...NO I AM NOT IMAGINING WHAT MY BOSS LOOKS LIKE UNDER THE CLOAK. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER.

...yes, yes, almost all triads have a Seraph on them. NO, that did NOT have anything to do with why I'm here right now.

...I'm going to go type up some notes now. Shut up.

* * *

**Eli**

I am nearly positive I was sober at the time. Nearly. Nearly sober. But then, I do all kinds of stupid things when I'm drunk, because it's not my fault then. Did. Did all kinds of stupid things.

But somewhere in there, the guy who wasn't really a hipster put his finger between my eyes and said, "Leo, it's okay to do stupid things. Just own 'em later. Try not to do the ones that hurt other people and you, but we all make mistakes. It's part of living."

And after so long of thinking that "living" was something that happened to other people... I guess I was still drunk enough to ask for help.

Kind of _annoyed_ now, mind, since _some people_ don't bother to hang around and do more than introduce you to a Seneschal before they run off again...

But I hear there's a group of Creationers who're trying to figure out how to dig a pit trap good enough to hold their own Boss and ask some questions. They'll set me up with an architect Role, and I'll see if I know any tricks they can use.

* * *

**Janus**

Wind. Theft. Very similar, right? Impersonated Wind-Servitor once, right? ...yeah, that never leads to good things. Impersonate a Thief, get the Prince of Theft. Impersonate a Windy, get the Archangel.

So I asked him what the deal was, anyway, and he rolled his eyes and said, "It's exactly what the bastard says it is. He steals things. Attunements, Rites, that whole thing. Gets his hands on someone and _steals_ what they've got, because he wants it. And then he backfeeds all that into the Symphony, and I've got a mess on my hands. Wouldn't mind having some help cleaning it up."

"It's really that simple?"

"Is anything that simple?" he asked. "But on the plus side, I know people who do Fast Motorcycle Relics."

* * *

**Jean**

I did not expect these kinds of relationships to start with some damn Bright showing up, pointing at me, and then the fellow with him sizing me up with this expression that's all "I am five billion times smarter than you but I don't hold it against you."

I did not expect it to start with bribery. Summonable relics. Easy (...okay, challenging, but straightforward) jobs blowing up Vapulan places. Rewards. Protection.

I definitely did not expect it to detour into me griping about keeping humanity in the dark, and some blessed angel saying, "It's not about that. It's the difference between being told something, and _knowing_ it. I can _tell_ you what redemption is like, and why it's better, but you'll never understand until _you_ understand."

...it took a long time to understand. And I'm not really the best fit around here. But I've hit enough Tethers that I can figure out how to make them tougher nuts to crack, which turns out to be considered a valuable skill-set around here.

Tip: Elohim are rat bastards, tricky, and they often take a long view. Do Not Trust.

* * *

**Jordi**

Someday, I might go back to civilization. When my old partner isn't looking for me anymore. For now... It's the sun and wind on my feathers, and all the books are in the Library in Heaven.

* * *

**Khalid, Who May Not Exist For Leo Either, But Hey**

...the Convert or Die thing works sometimes, okay? It was the absolute wrong Tether to try to rob something from, but just before his Archangel showed up, that Malakite said, "...you sent how many people to angels, and Heaven, and yet you don't think you deserve it yourself?"

And I said, "Yeah, that's about right."

But he said, "Then if you do not have faith in yourself, have faith that Heaven will know its own, and let it accept you if it will."

Which... kind of worked. I'm like the black sheep of the entire organization such-as-it-is, but I've got a grace period.

* * *

**Laurence**

I... am not good with orders, authority, military matters, and a lot of other things. I am really so not good at them, and I don't do well with them, and I am not religious, and I really don't approve of Convert or Die as a redemption tactic. It lacks a lot of nuance.

But I got asked -- not ordered, _asked_ \-- to get Nik out of sulking mode and into _someone's_ service again. So I'm going to stick with this one till that's done, and then figure out what to do next.

* * *

**Litheroy**

YES I AM TOTALLY IMAGINING WHAT MY BOSS LOOKS LIKE, PRETTY EASY SINCE HE DOESN'T WEAR A CLOAK, WANT A SIGNED GLOSSY?

FURTHERMORE, I NEVER LIKED YOU, SEAN, AND HERE'S WHY...

* * *

**Marc**

Penny keeps smirking like this, I'm gonna... _think_ of something to do.

* * *

**Michael**

Honestly, the only reason I am sticking around -- because I _HATE_ the "stay and fight" nonsense -- is because it ticks off Sean.

...that and Riccarda is enthusiastic about keeping me around. Because Sean deserves being harassed even by his friends, I guess.

...no, I do not ogle the Seraph with the Big Axe. I like Seraphim, but some Seraphim are just... not... Look, I gotta run, okay?

* * *

**Yves**

You know how you walk into a place -- like, yeah, a Library -- and it's like coming home? ...yeah, that. Books. Mercurians and Malakim who clap you on the rings and say that it's about time you got here. Relievers who flock around and want to be taught stuff.

The weird part is taking the long view at the same time as taking the short view, but... maybe I've got enough time to learn how to do that now.

* * *

**Zadkiel, Who Might Not Exist In Leoverse**

Some Cherubim are really weird about vessels, okay? And you say you want a non-girl vessel, and there's these _puppy eyes_. That is not fair.

I did get the male vessel, though.

Also think I've got a Really Big Cherub attuned to me right now, which is not good tactics, but honestly, if Zhune shows up, whatever happens next will be pretty much his own fault.


End file.
